


Tweeks gaming adventure

by GucciGodTae



Series: OT3 Creekyde [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Texting, Tweek is a rebel, Tweek skips school, a reason to write about my ot3, backgroun kenny and butters, cos im a slut for bunny, craig wants to fight, me projecting onto Tweek, skippin class to play games, this was literally an excuse to gush about my favorite game, tweek and kenny are good friend, which is kingdom hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Tweek skips school a few times to play video games.otherwose known as: i gush about my favorite game





	Tweeks gaming adventure

Let it be known that Tweek wasn’t a gamer. Games were too time consuming, had usually stupid plots, and caused way too much pressure. Let it be known Tweek wasn’t one to sway on what he believed. But, let it be known something swayed him. Kingdom Hearts. This game was a holy grail. There were no set live, you got to play in Disney worlds, you could save and come back at any point without missing anything, you could pause at any given moment and take a break, if you died you could restart where you died and try again. The characters were all so well thought out and beautiful. Tweek may have fallen in love with Roxas and Sora. Tweek found himself daydreaming of the game during class and itching to play it. Maybe he could skip just one day. Just to see how far he could get.

Tweek called the school and said he couldn’t make it, faked some coughs and sounded nasally. After the call he ran to his PlayStation (which is what you play it on. PlayStation 2 and PSP. Soon to come out on the ps4) and booted up the game. Did he feel guilty for skipping? A little. But his need for the game and it’s plotline overpowered his guilt. Tweek sat in front of the TV and played the game without taking breaks.

Tweeks favorite world had to be Halloween Town. Tweek was a fan of Nightmare Before Christmas, and Soras outfit made Tweeks heart flutter. Tweek heard his phone go off, but he just ignored it. He was in the middle of a cut scene, he couldn’t stop now.

**Gay Baes**

**StarBoy:** Tweek babe

**Jock:** CoffeeBean

**Jock:** where r u

**StarBoy:** yeah honey where

**Jock:** babyyyyy

**StarBoy:** my sweet pumpkin

**Jock:** Tweek plz

**StarBoy:** youre worrying us. You never leave messages unread

**Jock:** fuck it im comin over

**StarBoy:** bitch mood

Tweek didn’t look at his messages, just shut his phone off and threw it on his bed. A few small battles later, Tweek was at one of the bosses. Anxiety crept into his head, but he stayed strong. Infinite lives, save points, and extra teammates would keep him afloat. Plus Tweek had made a ton of potions. Tweek took a deep breath and stretched.

He had just grabbed his phone when his door was opened. Tweek whipped his head around. Clyde and Craig were standing there. “Did you skip school to play video games?” Craig asked. Tweek nodded slowly “I, ngh, h-had to see, gah, what h-happened next.” Clyde walked over and sat behind Tweek, placing him on his lap “that’s awesome. Start the game.” Craig sighed and sat beside the two “what is this game?”

Tweek explained the basics as he fought the boss, his explanation interrupted by sears and screams of anger when he almost died.

“Main character is attractive.” Craig said Tweek nodded “S-Sora is his, ngh, name. I-I’m so, ngh, g-gay for him.” Clyde raised an eyebrow “should I consider them competition?” Tweek turned his head and gave Clyde a quick kiss “m-maybe.” Craig snorted and watched as Clyde face morphed into one of confusion. Clyde huffed “I’m gonna have to fight a video game character.” Tweek shook his head “y-you, ngh can’t win a-against Sora.” Clyde gasped dramatically “I think I could.” Craig intervened “have you watched Tweek play this? Soras a beast.” Clyde pouted “I could still win.” Craig leaned over and kissed him softly “no you couldn’t.”

“This is abuse.” Clyde pouted.

Tweek ignored the two and finally beat the boss. He bounced happily and screamed with joy. Tweek turned around on Clydes lap and cupped his face “I d-did it.” Tweek yelled. Clyde nodded “you did!” Tweek pulled Clyde into an overly excited kiss. Clyde happily accepted it and kissed Tweek back just as excitedly. Tweek pulled away from Clyde to kiss Craig. Craigs eyes widened. Tweek smiled against Craigs lips. “Next level.” Tweek turned back to the TV and got to work on the next level. Clyde held Tweeks waist and rubbed calming circles on his skin. Craig played with Tweeks hair and left kisses on Tweeks cheek.

Tweek destroyed enemy after enemy, leaving the other two boys in awe. They never expected Tweek to be so good at games. Tweek beat some more monsters and then quit. “I, ngh, c-can’t believe I, agh, s-skipped school.” Clyde nodded “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“You never skip school unless you’re really sick.” Craig added. Tweek shrugged “I, ngh, c-can’t concentrate in s-school, gah, cos I’m t-thinking of Roxas or S-Sora.” Craig laughed. “You aren’t thinking of us?” Clyde pouted. Tweek blushed “s-sorry.” Clyde nodded “better think of me more during class.” Craig smiled “me too.”

\----

The next day Tweek kept glancing at the clock. He wanted to go home and play the game. He wanted to see how it ended. And then he could start the next instalment in the series. Tweek impatiently shook his leg.

**Gay Baes**

**Jock:** dude u good

**Coffeebean:** whst do you mesn

**Jock:** ure shaking real badly

**CoffeeBean:** I knso im dory

**StarBoy:** do you need to go to the bathroom

**CofeeBean:** I ned to nyoom outya here due

**StarBoy:** you what?

Tweek jumped out of his seat and ran out of the classroom. He heard the teacher call after him, but he just ran to his locker and packed a bag.

“Yo, Tweek?” Tweek turned around and saw Kenny “y-yeah?” Kenny surveyed Tweeks panic “what’s up? Skipping?” Tweek nodded “m-my, ngh, video game n-needs me.” Kenny laughed “makes sense. Where are your boyfriends?” Tweek shrugged “t-they, ngh, texted me, ngh, but I d-didn’t answer.” Kenny stared at him “you didn’t answer?” Tweek nodded “t-they would, ngh, try t-to stop me.” Kenny nodded “makes sense. What game?” Tweek glanced at another clock “I, ngh, h-have to go. Y-you can, gah join if y-you want.” Kenny shrugged “why not?”

Kenny followed Tweek to his house. Tweek ran up the stairs and started the game. “What’s this game called?” Kenny asked. “K-Kingdom Hearts.” Kenny nodded “cool. Give me a run down on the plot.” Tweek did the best he could on briefing Kenny. Kenny nodded, the more Tweek played and explained, the more Kenny fell in love with the game.

Tweek played the game and Kenny watched, enthralled. “I would totally fuck Sora” Kenny said. Tweek nodded “mood.” Kenny snorted “would you leave your boyfriends for Sora?” Tweek gave him a cryptic smile.

Tweek beat another boss and fell back down on the ground “t-that, ngh, felt n-nice.” Kenny nodded “can I play?” Tweek handed him the controller and made a new save file “h-here.” Kenny immediately got the hang of it. He played the game perfectly. Tweek cheered him on and praised him. Kenny flushed under the compliments. Kenny had defeated one of the bosses. Tweek hugged Kenny “t-that was, ngh, amazing.” Kenny hugged him back “dude that felt great.” Tweek hugged Kenny tighter. It was at that moment his door opened.

“Tweek. What the fuck?” Criag yelled. Tweek pushed Kenny away and looked at Craig “v-video games.” Kenny paled, Craig was a monster when angry. Craig glared “and why was hugging necessary?” Tweek fidgeted with his hands “cos, ngh, h-he beat the b-boss.” Kenny nodded and pointed to the screen “boss is beat.” Craig growled “you skipped school halfway through to play video games with Kenny?” He borderline yelled. Tweek made a low whining sound “i-it’s not, ngh l-like t-that.” Kenny placed his hand on Tweeks arm “he was at his locker and I stopped by to talk to him and he invited me over.” Craig took a deep breath “okay. Whatever. I’m calling Clyde.” Tweek shifted “o-okay.” Kenny tilted his head “why Clyde?” Craig glared “Clyde is the more emotional one. He can sort this out and explain it better than I ever could.” Tweek nodded.

Clyde came over a minute later. He pushed Craig out of the door “talk.” He said. Tweek sighed “I s-skipped, ngh, school t-to play v-video games. K-Kenny, gah, stopped to t-talk to me and, hng, I i-invited him over s-so I could p-play, ngh, games q-quicker.” Clyde nodded “the more than friendly hug?” Tweek twitched “h-he beat a, ngh, b-boss. I w-was proud, ngh, of h-him.” Clyde nodded “just proud?” Tweek nodded. “if I may, I had just started playing the game.” Clyde nodded “so. You just came over and played video games?” Kenny nodded “you aren’t trynna take Tweek?” “Oh hell no. I have my eyes on someone else.” Kenny said. Tweek raised an eyebrow “o-oh?” Kenny blushed “not telling.” Clyde laughed “okay. You’re good, man. But be warned, try and take our man, and you’ll regret it.” Tweek smiled “l-let’s, ngh, continue. T-try not, ngh, to hurt K-Kenny.”

Clyde sat down behind Tweek and texted Craig. “Craig’s coming back.” Kenny nodded “cool.”

\---

Bonus. Tweek finding out who Kenny likes.

**Tweek:** bitvh eho do ypu like??

**Kenny:** bitch I aint texting it 2 u. u would have recepits.

**Tweek:**  finr. Meet me behing dennys at 4am fot a fitght

**Kenny:** aight. Starbucks at 3pm today?

**Tweek:** oksy

Tweek was there ten minutes early. That’s just how he is. Tweek ordered his usual drink and waited at a table. Kenny came in a few minutes later. He grabbed his own drink and sat across from Tweek. Tweek sipped his coffee. “Spill.” Tweek said. Kenny sighed “it’s Butters.”

“I, ngh, h-honestly figured.”

“Was it that obvious?”

“O-only to the, gah, g-gays who, ngh, n-notice.”

“So you?”

“It’s t-the, ngh, way y-you look at him.”

“The way I look at him?”

“It’s, ngh, l-like the w-way I, gah, probably l-look when I, ngh, look a-at Craig and C-Clyde.”

“You look whipped all the time.”

“C-cos I, ngh, love t-them.”

“What should I do with Butters?”

“Ngh, c-confess.”

“What if he doesn’t like me?”

“Y-you’re, gah kidding. Right? H-he, ngh, loves you. I c-can, gah, tell.”

“Your gaydar?”

“C-correct.”

Kenny laughed and sipped his drink “I love talking to you.” Tweek smiled “s-same to, ngh, you d-dude.” Kenny sighed “when should I confess.” Tweek though for a moment “a-as soon as, ngh, p-possible.” Kenny stared at his drink “what if he says no?” Tweek snorted “h-he, ngh, wouldn’t. But, gah, if h-he does. I d-don’t know. Gah, move o-on but stay f-friends.” Kenny nodded “I’ll do it tomorrow.” “T-text me, ngh, with h-how it goes.”

The next day Kenny ran up to Tweek and lifted him up into a hug. “Gah. Jesus, Kenny.” Kenny spun Tweek around and laughed happily. Tweek laughed with Kenny, still confused “w-what’s, ngh, going on?” Kenny set Tweek down “I did it!” Tweek smiled “what, ngh, w-was his response?” Kenny rolled his eyes “what do you think?” Tweek pretended to think “y-yes?” Kenny nodded and hugged Tweek “thank you so much.” He mumbled. Tweek hugged him tightly “a-anytime.” Kenny pulled away and held his hands “we’re going on a date tomorrow!” Tweek jumped up and down and smiled “I’m, ngh, s-so happy for, gah, y-you.”

“God I’m so happy.” Kenny said with a sigh. Tweek smiled “y-you two are, ngh, s-so good together. W-we, ngh, should go o-on a, gah d-double date.” Kenny nodded “sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love kingdom hearts. also i cried over bunny today. follow my insta @ coffee_flavored_kisses_ im a mess.ive also got a rp Tweek account cos a bitch kins as Tweek follow that @ tweek_tweak_coffee_boi thanks for reading promo done  
> listen i also havent slept for a while. so if this is bad, im so sorry.


End file.
